


熟睡

by laming



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22613665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laming/pseuds/laming
Summary: 泽田纲吉知道Reborn身为杀手的敏锐不会让他彻底熟睡，一点风吹草动都能让他清醒，甚至还有睁着眼睡觉的技能。泽田纲吉因此受害了好几次－－因为根本不知道Reborn在打瞌睡，可能不小心拍了他的肩，或是和他搭了一句话，一弄醒他，下场就是Reborn反射性的回击酷刑。
Relationships: Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 20





	熟睡

泽田纲吉知道Reborn身为杀手的敏锐不会让他彻底熟睡，一点风吹草动都能让他清醒，甚至还有睁着眼睡觉的技能。泽田纲吉因此受害了好几次－－因为根本不知道Reborn在打瞌睡，可能不小心拍了他的肩，或是和他搭了一句话，一弄醒他，下场就是Reborn反射性的回击酷刑。

Reborn只有一次是出现过叫不醒的时候，那一次是因为Reborn梦到了过去，也被拉进了Checkerface的梦境里，是一个不可抗力。除此之外Reborn再也没有过熟睡不醒的时候，他还是那个即使只有微小动静也能清醒过来的顶尖杀手。

有时候泽田纲吉会思考，Reborn和他睡在同一房间的那时期，到底会不会因为他翻身的动静而清醒；又或是Reborn真的有好好睡过一次吗？可从Reborn脸上他没见过任何疲惫的神情，所以他这样的疑问似乎并没有什么意义。再者，他深思过后也只能得出一个结论：因为Reborn是世界上最顶尖的杀手，所以无论如何他都会将所有不利因素都调适成最适合自己的轨道。

以至于现在，当Reborn揉了揉额际，撑着头坐在首领室的沙发上时，泽田纲吉是感到有些稀奇的，而稀奇的同时却也稍微升起了些许担忧。

"Reborn，你累了？"泽田纲吉停下手中的笔打量面前侧着自己的前阿尔柯巴雷诺。想起当初若是没有找到代替人柱的方案，身为阿尔柯巴雷诺的所有彩虹之子们体内火焰便会被大量汲取、消耗殆尽，最终枯竭而死。世界上最强的七个人说到底还是普通人，并不是不会累，也不是不会死，顶多是活得比常人久了那么一点，要和Checkerface相比却还要差上几千万里。

"别拿我和那怪物相比。"Reborn放下手中的报告书，再次揉了揉额角："你不知道帮你收拾烂摊子是很费力的吗？不杀人比杀人还要麻烦，留下活口后的处置没有你想像中的简单。虽然是挺有挑战性的就是了。"Reborn仰起头两手在胸前交叉，歇息般地闭眼靠向椅背。比如说安排监视、拷问、去处，甚至还要考虑对方家人、家族其余成员的后续处理，该留下、并吞还是干脆摧毁才会对彭格列的发展更有帮助，全都是些该思考的事。更何况从泽田纲吉上任以来，这种事层出不穷，已经累积到开始让Reborn感到乏味的地步了。根本不是泽田纲吉想像中那样抓到凶手或是交给警方就能够算了的小事－－说起来一个黑手党首领大喇喇地将犯事的其他黑手党同胞亲自扭送进警局到底是什么诡异的情景？

Reborn还记得泽田纲吉一次抓住了敌方黑手党首领压着人进警局报案的情形，泽田纲吉的死气炎一消，气势弱下来，支支吾吾地说要报案，然后将被击晕的敌方首领放在墙角，坐到警方前乖巧地做着笔录，腼腆地任由警方拍着肩大力称赞见义勇为还差点被颁发出一面良民锦旗。可接着警方顺着敌方黑手党的瓜藤，差点就查到了彭格列头上，还好狱寺隼人那时候积极地消除斩断很久之前有过勾当的各种情报，要不然现在被抓进去居留盘查的估计就是泽田纲吉本人了。

"你把人送进警局干嘛？你忘了我们是黑手党，人是要送进复仇者监狱的吗？"

"呃......我忘了......"泽田纲吉说完才发觉Reborn表情不对，随即义正词严道："不对不对，送进复仇者监狱太不人道了，我不认为对方有严重到要送进那里！"

蠢得Reborn忍不住敲了好几下他的头，甚至想踹他进埃特纳火山接受洗礼，看能不能被炙烈的火炎烘烤得清醒一点。

泽田纲吉一向知道自己在这方面很任性，也经常被说成是伪善也不为过，可他认为自己其实也没有任性到哪去－－至少跟其他人比起来他还是比较好说话得多。他改不了这点，也拉着旁人陪他在这条道路上莽撞前行。改革不是什么容易的事，想要扭转黑手党之间的风气更不容易。可当初是Giotto同意随他乱来，Reborn也难得没有反驳意见，他的守护者们更是对此毫无怨言，连带着让他开始觉得这似乎并不是什么特别难以做成的事。

事实上就是，实行起来还是挺艰难的。

彭格列内部就不说了，其余黑手党家族没有反对之声是不可能的，想要借此搞垮彭格列的人多的事。可泽田纲吉下令不能杀人，又下令不能勉强自己，无论如何都必须保护他们自己的性命－－这对彭格列成员来说着实提高了各种难度，为这些正向的命令感到欣慰的同时却也头疼不已。

好几次六道骸拿着三叉戟戳着敌方首领感叹－－我要不就这样干脆戳死他吧，当作不小心的就可以了吧？......唉，太烦人了。

好几次狱寺隼人都在疯狂丢出炸弹的边缘拉回理智，气喘吁吁地冒着青筋－－王八蛋，害我差点炸死你们，这样你们要我怎么和十代目交代啊，啊！？我真他妈想炸死你们！

山本武嘶着声收回聚精会神全力挥击出去的刀尖，摸着后脑勺阿哈哈地笑着－－好险好险，差点就全垒打了，拜托不要让我太专注可以吗，我还真的有点怕弄死你们。

笹川了平喊着热血尽情挥出拳之后，经常面部表情石化，冲到敌方面前运用晴之炎治疗对方－－给我热血地坚持下去！千万别死啊！

云雀恭弥－－不，他没什么好说的－－他还是那个随心所欲的云之守护者，毫不留情地揍人揍到底，血流成河是常态，顶多是看人快要灭顶时才无趣地收手留下奄奄一息的一条生命。

Reborn，Reborn大概是最轻松又最艰难的一个，瞄准想打的部位轻而一举，要怎么吊着人最后一口气地折磨对方更是杀手本身就自带的绝技。可Reborn还是觉得烦，因为他是杀手，生来学会的就是一枪毙命，这会儿没法痛快地取人性命在某一方面来说折磨的还是他自己－－听对方哀嚎地骂些不中听的话，彭格列如何如何，第十代如何如何，烦人得让人想直接一枪崩掉完美了结，还不必去听那些无聊的废话。

泽田纲吉不是不知道这些，甚至是太清楚了，于是这会儿被直面说出来是有一点心虚的。泽田纲吉遂起身来到Reborn身前，伸出手揉按着Reborn的太阳穴与头皮："抱歉，Reborn，辛苦你了。"

Reborn睁开眼看了他一眼便默许了泽田纲吉的殷勤，并不意外泽田纲吉的举动，身为蠢学生的导师，接收到这样的待遇难道不是应该的吗？

泽田纲吉实行了一段时间，才有些尴尬道："嗯......Reborn，要不我们换个姿势？我这有点......手痠。"

Reborn抬眼看着泽田纲吉在半空中伸展的双臂，大概是没敢靠他太近，以前吵到休息中的Reborn后被揍到有心里阴影的后遗症。Reborn想想突然觉得有趣，很适合拿来打发时间消除平时累积的压力，便往旁示意："蠢纲，不如你在那坐下吧。"

那声蠢纲道出的是泽田纲吉听惯的言之有意，泽田纲吉憋着气抖了三抖，却还是在Reborn与其说是兴味实质上是威胁的眼神下，硬着头皮坐到了沙发另一头。毕竟这确实是自己惹出来的问题，Reborn要拿什么理由来整他都不为过。

Reborn倒了下来，闭着眼道："继续按吧。"

泽田纲吉僵着身看着枕自己腿上的面孔很是纠结："你这是要睡觉吧？"

Reborn开口："是又如何？"

泽田纲吉无力道："你这样睡得着？或者说你这样睡着了再被我弄醒不会反射性揍我？"

Reborn哼笑："你不如试试看？"

泽田纲吉觉得自己很难，从来没有这么艰难过，可他还是只能叹气地遵从指令行事，谁让对方是Reborn呢？

泽田纲吉手指梳理进对方的发丝，小心翼翼地按摩着对方的头皮，咕哝道："这是你要求的，你可别真揍我。"

获得了他的导师一句相当不走心的回应："唔，我尽量吧。"

"Reborn，要按多久啊？"泽田纲吉继续嘀咕。

"你能按多久就按多久。"

"十分钟可以吗，我还有报告要看。"

"我怎么不知道你这么勤奋了？还有我是说真的，你可以闭嘴了。"

于是彭格列的首领只能讪讪地闭上嘴，专注于手上事务，认命地为自己的导师按摩。也艰难地开始思考，到底要怎么做才能做到让Reborn能睡着，又能不吵醒对方？

让泽田纲吉没有想到的是，在他天马行空胡思乱想各种方案的期间，Reborn的呼吸逐渐平静绵缓。泽田纲吉终于低下头时，窥见的便是陷入沉眠的自己的导师－－真的要拜被痛揍到怕的经验所赐，泽田纲吉如今能很明确地知道什么时候Reborn是睡着的、闭眼歇息的或是根本就还是清醒的。

可是真的陷入沉眠这种事，他能想到的还是只有Reborn被梦境困住的那一次。

泽田纲吉不小心，真的不小心因为吃惊茫然而稍微按得大力了那么一点，随即畏缩地惊跳了一下，表情不免疵牙裂嘴，彷佛已经经历了那惨无人道的暴力对待。

然而什么事都没发生。

泽田纲吉偷偷地睁开紧闭的眼，Reborn还是那个样子，与当初那样沉眠别无二致，不同的是这次表情平和，与那时的紧皱双眉划开了一道界线。泽田纲吉盯了许久，再一次轻缓地挪动指腹按压上Reborn的头皮穴道，接着低下头静静地凝视Reborn的面容。

十分钟。就十分钟吧。

泽田纲吉想。

也是时候该让自己的守护者们好好休息了。他终于不得不承认，自己真的是个极其任性的首领，只因为自己不想更改的理念便拖着所有人陪自己劳心劳累，也只能感激着一路陪着自己的固执直到现在的所有人。

"这样说来大家也都挺固执的。"泽田纲吉不禁有些无奈地扬起笑，对熟睡的人低声道："你也是，Reborn。反对我就好了嘛，我什么时候不听你的话了？"

熟睡的人不会回应，泽田纲吉便也就持续着那不知道过了多久的轻按，也许超过了十分钟，也许没有。泽田纲吉抚着Reborn的发丝，终于也在宁静的午后一道沉睡了过去。

FIN


End file.
